


Claiming Ownership

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Times, M/M, S/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blair finds out what Jim's been doing, he shows Jim just whose 'little bitch' he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming Ownership

## Claiming Ownership

by katana

Author's website:  <http://xtremets.tripod.com>

Warnings: D/s, DD, fisting.

This story is a sequel to: Little Bitch 

* * *

As soon as Blair walked out the front door, Jim headed for the shower. Standing there, the hot water beating down over his body, he tried not to think about the things he was about to do or the things he was about to let be done to him. Familiar with the procedure now, he got out of the shower then quickly and efficiently cleansed himself. A look of distaste crossed over his face as he sat on the toilet and the water voided from his body. Nude, he left the bathroom and went upstairs. Digging in the very back of his closet, he grabbed the tight, black t-shirt and equally tight pair of jeans that he wore every time he did this. He tossed the clothes onto his bed and then reached onto the shelf high in the top of his closet. Standing on tiptoes, he stretched to reach the very back of the shelf. His fingers touched the box hidden there and he pulled it down. 

He stared down at the box in his hands, disgust and arousal warring within him. Lifting the lid, he stared down at the contents. His eyes traced over the large dildo, butt plug and half-used tube of lube. Jaw clenched, he grabbed two of the items and then tossed the box over on his bed with the clothes. He set the plug down on his dresser and then squeezed some lube onto his fingers. Eyes closed, he bent slightly and reached behind him. With practiced ease, his fingers sought out and then breached the opening to his body. He grunted softly and ignored his growing erection as he quickly stretched and opened himself. When he was prepared to his satisfaction, he pulled his fingers from his body. Then, he grabbed the plug. Slowly but surely, he eased the large object into his body. With a grimace, he gave it one final push and groaned when it was fully inserted in him. Straightening, he moaned when the plug rubbed against his prostate. Still ignoring his erection, he got dressed and left the loft. 

* * *

When he walked into 'The Pit', the music was blaring. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting it wash over him. The beat resonated within him and he tried to let himself go with it, let himself get lost within it. He reached down and, not caring who saw, squeezed his cock hard. The sudden burst of pain clashed against the pleasure radiating from the plug in his ass. He shuddered and opened his eyes. Ignoring the appreciative stares he was receiving, he pushed his way through the crowd. Several times, he flinched when a hand ran over his ass and crotch, stopping to pinch and fondle him. As he pushed past the last of the people, he finally saw him. Jacobs was at his usual table. He looked up and raked his eyes up and down Jim's body, licking his lips slowly. 

"I'm here," Jim growled when he reached Jacobs. 

"You're late," Jacobs warned as he stood up. "Don't let that happen again." 

Jim nodded, looking down at the floor. 

"Follow me." 

Without a word, Jim meekly followed behind Jacobs as the criminal led him to 'their' room in the back of the club. 

Once they were inside, Jacobs wasted no time. "Strip," he ordered. When Jim began taking off his clothes, Jacobs asked, "You're plugged, aren't you?" 

Jim's head jerked up and down once. 

"Good." Jacobs walked over and ran a hand down Jim's now bare chest. He stopped to pinch Jim's right nipple before moving over to gently stroked the left. 

Panting heavily, and with shaking hands, Jim unfastened his jeans and pushed them down. Once they were around his ankles, he let out a small 'oomph' when Jacobs moved behind him and shoved him face down onto the dirty, stained mattress that was so familiar to him now. He flinched when he felt hands roam over his ass, squeezing and massaging. Then those hands moved to spread his cheeks wide and he closed his eyes in part shame, part arousal when Jacobs let out a low whistle. 

"Does that plug feel good, little bitch?" Jacobs grinned wickedly as he flicked the end of the plug, making Jim moan and give a small thrust backwards. "Yeah, I know it does, little bitch. It feels so good having something up your ass, doesn't it? I bet you'd go around with this thing shoved up your ass all the time if you could." 

Jim lay there, knowing that Jacobs' words were true but not wanting to admit it, not even to himself. Not able to resist, he clenched his ass around the plug and moaned low in his throat. 

"Oh, yeah, little bitch. You're starting to feel it now, aren't you? That need to submit, that need to give over control. Well don't worry, my pretty little bitch. I'll give you want you need. I'm going to fuck you long and hard over and over. Your ass will be sore but you'll still be begging for more. That's how good I'm going to do you, little bitch." 

Panting know, his hole spasming around the hard plug that had been in his ass for a while now, Jim whimpered. 

Jacobs grinned and reached for the plug, intending to pull it out and ram his cock into Jim's waiting hole. Just as he touched the plug, the door opened. "Get the fuck out," he yelled, not bothering to see who it was. Suddenly, two hands grabbed his shoulders and jerked him away. 

Jim turned to see what was going on and froze when he saw who had entered the room. "Blair." The name was a whisper. 

Eyes blazing, Blair quickly glanced over at Jim but then turned his attention to Jacobs. Keeping his eyes locked on the criminal, he ordered, "Get up, get dressed and get the hell out of here." 

"Blair..." 

"NOW, Jim!" 

As the two men continued to stare at each other, Jim silently stood and got dressed. 

Silent for the moment, Jacobs spoke up when Jim started towards the door. "You're not going anywhere, little bitch," he growled. 

"Oh, yes, he is," Blair argued. "Jim, don't make me have to tell you again." 

"Blair, you don't understand, he..." 

**"GET OUT!"**

Jim looked between Blair and Jacobs, uncertain and not sure what to do. But one final look at Blair's eyes made up his mind. Head bowed; he started for the door. As he passed by Blair, he shivered when, sentinel soft, Blair whispered, "And you'd better leave the plug in until I get home." With a barely noticeable nod, he left the room and walked out of the club. 

* * *

Several hours later, Jim was sitting on the couch in the dark, waiting for Blair to return. When the door opened, he didn't look up until two legs were standing in front of him. Slowly, his eyes traveled upward until they met two blazing, deep blue eyes. "Blair." 

Hands clenched into fists, specks of blood spattered over his shirt, Blair stared down at Jim. "Did you leave it in?" 

Jim squirmed slightly, feeling the plug that was still inside him. "Yes." 

"Did you come?" 

Jim started to look down, embarrassed, but a strong hand shot forward and grabbed his chin, forcing him to keep his eyes on Blair. "Yes." His voice was soft, barely audible. 

"How many times?" Blair's voice was rough, full of arousal. 

"T... twice. I went into the bathroom and I... I jerked off." 

"Get upstairs, strip and lay face down in the center of the bed." 

"Blair, I..." 

"Do it, Jim." 

Jim knew there was no way he could disobey. Swallowing hard, he did as Blair ordered. It was several minutes later when he heard the footsteps climbing the stairs. He kept his eyes closed but could feel Blair come to stand beside the bed. 

Blair stared down at Jim, his eyes traveling down the strong back and then over the firm mounds of Jim's ass. "Never again, Jim. You hear me? You will never let anyone else but me fuck you ever again. You're mine." 

"Yours," Jim agreed. "I swear, no one else. But, Blair, you don't understand. He had a..." Before he could finish he felt something land on the bed beside him. Opening his eyes, he saw a videotape lying there. Shocked, he looked up at Blair. "How..." 

A wicked grin spread over Blair's face. "Let's just say I convinced Jacobs that he would be better off leaving Cascade and turning that tape over to me before he did." 

Jim shivered hearing the hard edge to Blair voice, unused to seeing the younger man like this. "I don't..." 

"It's simple, Jim. I just showed Jacobs who the real alpha male was." Blair's expression turned smug. "By the time I was through with him, he was the one begging to have his ass fucked." Blair's voice dropped. "And you know what? He did get his ass fucked. Repeatedly. And he loved it to. Well at least he loved it right up until the time I stopped using my dick to fuck his ass." 

Jim shuddered; not sure he wanted to know what Blair was talking about. 

Seeming to be aware of what Jim was thinking, Blair laughed. "Don't worry. I won't be that rough with you." After a second, he added, "Not yet anyway." Blair sat down on the bed and ran a hand down Jim's back. "Now what should I do with you, hmmm? You really should be punished. Letting Jacobs fuck your ass." Blair raised his hand and swatted Jim's ass hard. "It should have been me." Again, his hand struck Jim's ass, causing Jim to moan and squirm. "I think it's time I taught you a little lesson, Jim. I think it's time I showed you just whose little bitch you really are." 

Jim tensed, expecting another blow. But instead, he felt Blair move. When the younger man ordered, "Spread your legs," he hastily obeyed, spreading his legs as far apart as he could. Then he shivered as he heard a zipper being lowered. 

Pulling his hard cock out of his jeans, Blair began to stroke himself. "Let me hear you say it, Jim. Whose little bitch are you?" 

Jim let out a choked sob. "Yours, Blair. I'm your little bitch." 

"And what do you want me to do to you, my little bitch?" 

"Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" 

Blair laughed, the noise sounding ugly and cruel. "Don't worry, little bitch, I'll give you what you need." Without any warning, Blair yanked the plug out of Jim's ass and then his cock took its place. Grunting, he didn't waste any time and started pounding into Jim's ass. "You're mine, little bitch, and you'd better never forget it." 

"Yours. Only yours." Jim tried to reach for his cock only to have his hand slapped away. 

"You don't touch yourself unless I say you can," Blair growled. "And this time you don't get to. The only thing you get is my cock." Blair pulled back and then rammed his cock back in. 

Jim moaned when on the next thrust Blair stiffened and came. He started to protest when Blair immediately pulled out. But he was stopped when Blair said, "Get to your hands and knees." Quickly, Jim did as he was told. 

"I think I need to show you just whose little bitch you are and I'm going to make it a lesson you never forget." Blair began to finger fuck Jim. "When I'm through with you, there won't be any doubt in your mind about who you belong to." As he talked, Blair continued to add fingers until he was steadily fucking Jim with three fingers. With a small grunt of effort, he pulled his fingers back and then pushed four back in. Now, the only one not in Jim's ass was his thumb. "Here it comes, little bitch," he warned as he began to steadily work his thumb inside Jim as well. 

Jim groaned when the feeling of fullness intensified, becoming all most too much to bear. "I don't..." 

"Don't speak. You'll do what I say when I say." A look of concentration on his face, Blair slowly eased all of his fingers inside of Jim. Once done, he carefully formed a fist and began to slide his hand back and forth, fisting Jim's ass. "You're my little bitch, Jim. Now and forever." 

Jim just shook and thrust back on the fist impaling his ass. "Yes!" His head thrashed back and forth as he came 

A smile on his face, Blair continued to fist Jim for several long moments, relishing the feeling of Jim's ass clenching around his wrist and hand. When he finally withdrew, Jim started to say something but Blair stopped him by placing a kiss on the small of Jim's ass. "Do you know now, little bitch? Do you know now who you belong to?" 

Nodding, Jim sobbed. "Yes. I'm your little bitch, Blair. Only yours." 

"Good. That's a good little bitch. Turn over." 

When Jim turned over onto his back, he saw Blair kneeling on the bed, stroking his hard cock and he knew that this little lesson was far from over. Without needing to be told, he spread his legs for Blair and he felt pleased when the younger man smiled in approval. Lying back, eyes closed and legs widespread, he surrendered himself to Blair and the sensations coursing through his body. And though his ass was sore, he didn't protest when he felt Blair enter him again. He just clenched his ass around that hard cock, loving the feel of it as it moved in his ass, knowing that he was Blair's little bitch now. 

* * *

End Claiming Ownership by katana: jenbs2002@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
